It is desirable to aid companies to deploy their contact center operations as efficiently and successfully as possible. However, one of the items that may take time to implement for a new contact center is the designing of applications. Applications may be used by the contact center to route different types of communications (also referred to as interactions) flowing in and out of the contact center.
It is desirable to have a system and method for generating applications efficiently without requiring skilled technicians or customized coding that are difficult to generate, deploy, and modify.
Additionally, once a contact center is deployed, it may be useful for a contact center administrator to monitor the contact center, for example, to observe the performance of the contact center agents, services levels, call flows, and the like, particularly in real-time. Accordingly, what is also desired is a system and method for monitoring contact centers efficiently in real-time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.